


A God’s dawn

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of spring, Iruka, is kidnapped by the god of the underworld, Kakashi who wants to make him his husband. (Inspired by Greek mythology about Persephone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God’s dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to have two parts, so if anyone is interested, I will post the second part later. Prompt 20.

The sight of the village wracked to pieces was enough to boil Kakashi’s blood, but nothing could prepare him for the sight of Pain about to charge on Iruka and the way it caused his blood to freeze. The only clear thought in his mind was “I won’t allow this” and his body moved only by instinct to stop the threat. However, an uneasy feeling was registered in his gut, but he let that go in order to focus on Pain and the following fight.

After the standing Pain retreated and the Pain just defeat made his final stand against Chouji, Kakashi had enough time to review the moment his eye caught Pain across Konoha’s ruins. Before death claimed him for good, his last thought came with the realization that Pain could have killed Iruka while he was out of reach, but he had stilled for a moment too long and came to motion again too late.

…

The afterlife wasn’t a concerning topic for Kakashi, so when it came he didn’t know what to expect, if anything at all. So, the conscious mind he maintained after leaving the living plane was shocking at first. Also shocking was the fact he felt invigorated and more powerful than ever -which was more powerful than an average ninja.

Along with that shock, a different shock took hold of him when he saw the place where afterlife was located. He seemed to be in a desolated wasteland, empty all around except for an arch entryway made of old and broken stone.

The sight of a gigantic dog-ish thing with three heads running his way had him wary of the eternity awaiting. Was it possible that he couldn’t escape disaster anywhere? His speed allowed him to dodge the freakish dog in time to avoid collision. But there were three heads and noses he didn’t have a chance in hiding from. When the three heads were looking his way again, he tried the only thing he could think then.

“Hello, big doggie! There’s anything I can help you with?”

He injected the question with all the faked cheer learned after years of deception.

The dog’s happy bark wasn’t what he expected to hear, but it gave him enough confidence to approach the beast cautiously. The happy barks and waggled tail continued and with it, Kakashi’s enjoyment of the canine species. This wasn’t a threat.

“We thought you would never come back! It’s been so long, master!”

“Master?”

If his voice was a little shaken and high pitched, no one said it out loud. The resulting flat ears and tail accompanied a few pathetic wails.

“We are Cerberus, Master! How cruel of you to pretend we’re unimportant like this!”

Incredulity tinged his voice this time.

“Cerberus? Of course!”

That unfolded the happy dog’s barks and wagging tail along a chorus of hopefuls “I knew it” and “really?” and other such exclamations.

Kakashi’s hard yelled no froze the dog’s -or dogs’- happiness and prompted the pathetic countenance back.

“Ok. Let’s see, who do you think I am?”

The instantaneous and in sync answer was: “Master Hades, the Underworld God!”

With a wary sight, some hand seals and a firm Kai! Kakashi expected an improvement to his current confusion. With all the hope in his scarred heart, he opened his eye waiting for Pain’s torture specialist to come in sight.

Without any murderous ninja nearby, he had to face the possibility that Cerberus were saying the truth and he was stuck in the Underworld with people mistaking him for Hades, said place’s God for eternity. The abyss that seemed to open under his feet was stopped when Cerberus’ barks alerted him again.

“You have to wait here. We are going to prove to you who you are, just sit and wait until we come back from our lair!”

Kakashi couldn’t have answered to the dog even if he had the intention, because it was gone before the sound of its words was fading. Resigned to wait, Kakashi could only groan in despair when he realized that the Icha Icha copy he began reading in the morning was not on his pouch in this plane.

…

After sitting in the wasteland alone for some time -how much, he had no certainty- the thunderous beast’s approach pounding the earth was welcome. In no time, he saw it in the distance and prepared himself mentally for whatever insanity it may bring back.

The tail wagging was out of any proportions, the dog -dogs? – self-esteem at its own deed was radiating all around its form in waves.

When Cerberus was in front of Kakashi again, the dog’s -or dogs’, whatever it isn’t important, Kakashi thought with exasperation- head inclined with reverence to present him with a beautiful, if ancient, box.

When Kakashi didn’t reach to open the box, Cerberus allowed itself to speak .

“Master, after you banished, we retrieved something precious from the Styx, but didn’t know where to keep it until your return. Luckily, Pandora lent us her box to keep it safe.”

“Pandora? Isn’t there a story about her and a box? Maa, somehow I think we shouldn’t open it.”

Even when Kakashi said that in a teasing tone, Cerberus didn’t laugh, they didn’t make a sound. Kakashi’s evident reluctance to open the box was strong, but any answers forthcoming were there, so taking hold of it with determination he yanked off the lid.

Inside were two heavy spheres and without knowing their meaning he recognized the importance of them. Cerberus’ voice seemed subdued when it spoke next.

“One of them belongs to you, Hades, and the other is Persephone’s.”

Persephone’s name tore through his core and with an almost physical pain, he asked what he should do with the two spheres.

Cerberus’ voice was soft with sadness when it answered.

“You need to touch yours and it will be absorbed back to his rightful owner. But we are helping you to sort and understand them, otherwise it will overwhelm you and trap you within it.”

Kakashi had to pause for the information to sink in and, after another pause was made to consider the pros and cons, he decided that he had to do it. If someone had been reliable time and again during his life, it was his canine companions, his ninkens, and he doubted the canine in front of him was any different.

All his resolution was put to utter the simple “let’s do it” before touching the sphere on the left, which was his own without doubt.

Then, abruptly, a millions images assaulted his mind, but Cerberus’ voice was there to guide him through his confused senses, anchoring him in the present amid the mess of memories swallowing him whole.

…

Hades spent all his days dutifully maintaining the dead people’s souls in the confines of his realm, since the time his brothers and him contained the titans and defeated their father Chrono. They had divided the earth to claim guardianship of the newly form realms: the surface of the earth, the ocean’s deeps and the Underworld.

His power was feared in every corner of the world; people believe in him, the worship and rituals in his honor allowed him the force to keep the Underworld a stronghold. But Hades was bored of the same never ending sight, so much that Charon and Cerberus’ company were not enough to chase monotony away.

All these reasons and more explained why he caught sight of Persephone under the sunshine that made his skin a rich tan color while the known Spring God was creating a field of flowers with a beautiful smile gracing his lips and illuminating the lovely man with the scar across his nose. His hair was a rich brown, strands the colour of wet soil and auburn mixing in the light and held in a high ponytail. Eyes like orbs of coffee grains looked at the world around the flower clearing with enjoyment. It was the most beautiful picture Hades had ever seen and the need to possess the other God was the only goal his mind could think about.

Making sure nobody was near them, Hades cracked the earth open with all his strength, forming an abyss direct to the Underworld where he could have Persephone out of every pair of eyes’ reach, especially those who might stand in the way of quenching this new need.

…

Persephone denied any deference to Hades, not in the slightest pleased with been kidnapped. He could have approached Persephone with talk and invited him for a drink, but that would be too much to ask of the cold and heartless Hades, who took people by force alone.

Every night Hades went to Persephone in the hopes of gaining his favour, offering dinner with rich wine and ripe fruits, trying to trick him to eat and stay. However, during the day when he was not busy keeping control of millions of souls, he was fighting a bloody feud with Persephone’s Mother, Demeter, who went in a wild chase after hearing of his son’s disappearance.

And Persephone was sick of the mess, so with diligence he elaborated a system to organize the souls in D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank and S-rank souls. The docile ones were catalogued D-ranked and the strongest ones, those willing to fight and defy Hades, were catalogued S-ranked, only to be dealt with by the Underworld God himself.

When his task was done, Persephone dedicated his time to rank souls and help with the management of the Underworld while Hades fought to contain in the Styx the problematic S-ranked. The more tames ones were job to Charon, Cerberus and Persephone. The free time caused by the new system allowed Hades to spend more time with Persephone, enjoying the privileges that came along with being a god. Of course, that was when he was not fighting Persephone’s Mother.

When centuries passed and the fight was still going on, Persephone took matters in his own hands. Pleading Zeus to interfere with the never ending battle, Persephone took the right measures to begin negotiations.

“Could you stop this mess already? People are starving with all of Demeter's focus on fighting and none on growing food in the fields”, Zeus asked with his pipe in hand and a face full of exasperation.

Demeter’s growl of annoyance was all the answer she gave.

Hades only stared at his siblings with indifference and coldness.

Persephone could feel himself developing a tick in one eye, and looked pointedly to Zeus.

“In light of the inability to compromise and to reach an understanding, I will command Hades to return Persephone to his place of origin on earth”, Zeus spoke with resolution.

“Whatever makes this nonsense stop is fine by me”, were Persephone’s only words.

With a kicked-puppy look, Hades turned his regard to his loved one, hopeless in light of Zeus’ decisions.

“I’m so going to miss those wonderful pomegranates at breakfast!”, Persephone exclaimed with all of his innocence.

“Wait! Did you eat something from the Underworld?”, asked Zeus with a scandalous tint in his words.

“You didn’t expect me to eat nothing in centuries, did you?”, was the matter of fact answer Persephone uttered.

In the end, Zeus couldn’t keep Persephone away from the underworld for long, because, as all gods and mortals knew, no one could eat in Hades’ realm and then leave it. An agreement was reached and according with it, Persephone had to stay half the year with Hades and the other half with Demeter on the earth's surface.

The thankful kiss they shared that night was the first one in their long love story.

…

The Underworld went through a golden era with Hades and his husband Persephone imposing their rule and overseeing order in the realm.

Hades companions couldn’t remember seeing their master as happy as then with Persephone at his side. Even the souls were grateful because a happy Hades showed more lenience toward them.

Persephone’s decisions were always fair and his caring nature was more inclined to acts of compassion. However, the justice Persephone imparted could be even more cold and hard than Hades’ actions.

This was the truth told in every corner of the Underworld and what Orpheus, a young blond haired and blue eyed man, believed in when the untimely death of Eurydice, his raven-haired and red-eyed loved husband, forced him to go down to Hades’ lands in order to bring him back to the land of living.

When Persephone caught sight of the kicked-puppy look in Orpheus’ warm blue eyes, he couldn’t help but remember the same look in his beloved Hades’ bicolored eyes. As such, he decided to listen the young man’s pleas of help. He didn’t have the power to comply with the young blond’s wish of returning with Eurydice to the surface, but he could lead him to Hades and try to support his request.

Putting a plan in motion, Persephone asked Orpheus to dine with them. Hades thunderous expression when he met the blond was hilarious, but in order to gain Hades favour, Orpheus needed to please him somehow. The lyre within the young man’s possessions caught his attention and when asked, Orpheus agreed to play for them. The most sad and beautiful music came from the young man hands, full of grief and mourning and brimming with passion. It softened Hades heart just as Persephone had thought, even as he felt his own softening along, and when their eyes caught each other's across the table, he knew the understanding sadness in his husband’s was the same one reflected in his own eyes.

When the music stopped, Orpheus made his request. In answer, Hades allowed him to go back to earth with Eurydice under the condition of never looking back to see if his husband was following his way. A smile full of hope bloomed in the young man’s face and Persephone saw heartbreak in his hastily made steps. But he could do nothing to help him, except warning him one more time about the dire consequences of breaking Hades’ condition before seeing the blond leave.

When word of the tragic way Eurydice was turned to stone before they could reach earth because Orpheus’ transgression came to Persephone, he was very saddened but knew that Hades wasn’t at fault and the outcome was the fair one given the facts. Even so, he shed tears for them in Hades’ arms.

…

Time is not always kind to the gods. The human’s faith in Olympus and Underworld alike began to fade and without it, the gods’ strengths and their powers were fading too.

This was the reason Hades couldn’t contain the S-ranked souls in the Styx for long periods of time. Every day, more souls tried to make their way back to earth and Hades was fighting a lost battle.

Persephone, Charon and Cerberus tried to help in every way they could, but there wasn’t much anyone could try to do against the overwhelming number of souls they were seeking to contain.

So time passed this way, but then came the day when the worst scene imagined became reality and Hades was lost among the Styx current of tormented souls. Persephone commanded search teams to look along the river’s course and nearby areas without rest, but nobody caught sight of the pale man or his wild silver hair, no matter how long or how far the search extent was.

Persephone didn’t want to spend another moment without his husband and remembered Orpheus’ wild efforts to return his loved one to his side, once upon a time, with a broken smile.

With a wistful heart, he walked across the Underworld until the edge of the Styx, the forgetfulness river, and made a bed with the most beautiful flowers he could create. He laid there for a long time, just remembering all the moments at Hades’ side he could think of then. When he opened his eyes a while later, he saw the saddened forms of Cerberus and Charon there with him. His long time friends already knew of his decision and came to keep him company in the last moments. So Persephone told them about the ironies of life; he willingly ate from the Underworld's soil in order to stay and now he will drink of the Styx waters in order to leave.

To move on, the memories of the love he and Hades shared had to banish and so he would keep them in the river’s flow while he started life all over again with a clean slate. And with no more pain, because that was killing him; the hole in his core Hades absence left behind would haunt him for all eternity.

Without waiting for doubt to claim him, he submerged his hands under water, drank and let it all go.

…

A man with no name woke up drenched aside a river. With no particular destination in mind, he went wandering lands of stone and earth and along beaches with a thunderous sea, but, in time, he could feel himself slipping away into nothing. But with no way to go and no one to return to, he just let life run its course. It didn’t matter.

He reached woods and after walking some days into them, he came to a meadow of flowers. The sight caused a crushing pressure and fire in his chest, burning him alive with something wistful and sad. Suddenly, he knew that someone in the world was his to claim and with all the power left in him, he wished to encounter him again, maybe in another life, in another time, and let his soul go and be reborn where he could meet his love and have together another chance.

…

When Kakashi came back to himself, he was petting Cerberus and, more surprising, crying like he wasn’t capable since he became a ninja.

He swallowed the knot in his throat with a loud gulping sound and whispered with awe the name he longed to taste: “Iruka”.

When Cerberus looked him with curiosity clear on his three pairs of eyes, he smiled and told them about Persephone’s name in the world where Kakashi encountered him again. He told them about Iruka’s will of fire, burning to light the road ahead of Konoha’s future ninjas. What a fierce protector he was and how he didn’t accept anyone’s shit. He told them Hades was reborn as a ninja named Hatake Kakashi and Persephone was also a ninja called Umino Iruka.

The love he wished to meet for another chance of being together was right in front of him for years. He knew that already, but he never had the courage nor the opportunity to take the leap to approach Iruka. But when he saw Pain about to strike him, his mind screamed “I won’t let that happen” and the power within his will was enough it bought him the time required to stop Pain and intercept the strike before it was too late.

It was time to seize that second chance to claim what belonged to him since another lifetime, and with a fond ruffle to Cerberus three heads a new resolution took hold of him.

“Thank you, dear friend. It’s time to go back to Konoha and return to Iruka’s side, where I belong”.

Securing the Pandora’s box with Persephone’s memories inside, he turned to make his way back to earth.


End file.
